


A Cool Day for a Cool Dude

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff without Plot, Good Days, Happy, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Papyrus loves snowy days.





	A Cool Day for a Cool Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MantaRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/gifts).



Joyful laughter rang out across the snowy landscape as Papyrus let himself fall into the snow. He waved his arms and legs, carving out a snow angel, as he felt the cold crystals against his bones. This was far from his first snow on the surface, but it didn't even matter; snowy days reminded him of his old home in Snowdin. In the depths of his mind, he could still remember making puzzles in the forest, training to be the greatest guardsman the Underground had ever known, dreaming of the days when the greatest people in the Underground would gladly count him among their ranks...

Even though the Royal Guard had long since disbanded, he could still visit Snowdin whenever he wanted to relive the memories - or he could just wait for a snowy day like this one. And thanks to a combination of connections and some very good luck, not only did he personally know a lot of the Underground's greatest people now, but he was in a happy relationship with one of them - the one he had considered to be his hero, no less.

Dressed up in an outfit from his most recent line of winter fashions, Mettaton watched as the man he loved threw himself full-tilt into the excitement of a snow day. He remembered the way Papyrus' eyelights twinkled, as well as the huge smile on his face, when he saw the snowflakes drifting outside. When Papyrus asked if they could play in the snow, Mettaton was not about to turn him down. Moments like this one, where Papyrus could just freely be himself and indulge in simple pleasures, always warmed Mettaton's heart, even if it was below freezing outside.

He glanced over at the two snow sculptures Papyrus had made earlier; one was a replica of Papyrus himself, posing heroically, while another was a replica of Mettaton's box form. Papyrus had given it sticks for arms, angular rocks to represent the panels on his screen, and more circular rocks to represent the dials below. He didn't create the wheel because he was worried about the sculpture being destroyed, but it wasn't a big deal; Mettaton thought the sculpture was beautiful the way it was.

Papyrus soon stood up and ran over to him, and as he excitedly talked about the snow angel he'd just made, Mettaton could see nothing but pure, unrestrained glee in his eyes. Seeing just how happy Papyrus was to share something he loved with someone he loved got Mettaton to thinking.

_What's better than a happy skeleton? An even happier skeleton!_

He hugged Papyrus, telling him that the snow angel looked wonderful, "especially since it was made by an angel."

"Wowie!" The lights in Papyrus' eyes shone brighter than ever as he returned the hug, feeling on top of the world.

Deciding to make that a little more literal, he soon grabbed his sled, and he and Mettaton climbed up the nearby hill. Mettaton always did seem to like going down snowy slopes, whether on skis, a snowboard, or a sled.

Before long, they were at the top, having positioned themselves on the sled. Papyrus looked at Mettaton, and when he saw a nod, he pushed off.

Excited shouting rang through the air as the two made their way downhill. Since Papyrus had made sure this path was clear of obstacles, they had no reason to worry about anything going wrong. Papyrus' scarf fluttered backwards in the wind, and Mettaton kept one hand on his hat to make sure it didn't fly off; he still wasn't entirely sure how to clean snow out of his hair.

When the sled made it to the bottom of the hill, its occupants looked at each other with shining eyes and bright smiles; after the initial thrill wore off, they pulled each other close for another hug. They had the snow, they had happiness, and they had each other. Both of them were unsure if today could get any more perfect - and yet, both of them were more than happy to try and find a way.


End file.
